User blog:Zaxzax12/LNA Sequel Chapter 4
"Daniel Weaksword! Where is that kid? If he's going to be a proper knight he has to be responsible. Daniel!" Shouted Sir Mounted, leader of the knights. "Huh, huh. Here sir, sorry sir, I..." "There's no time for excusses Daniel. This is Zax. He would like you to accompany him to the Launch Area just beyond the Old Kingdom." said Sir Mounted. "Yes sir, but why me? Another more trained knight would be more protection for him." I replied . "Zax insist he doesn't need any protection, but I insisted he take you just in-case. Plus we need all the skilled knights here to protect the base." answered Sir Mounted. "Alright, I'll do my best." I replied, trying to sound confident. And so we set off, making our way past the Old Kingdom when.. "Zax! Where are you going?" I shouted, as Zax changed course towards the Castle Ruins. "I have to check something!" Shouted back Zax. I ran to catch up with Zax. "Sir, I don't mean to question you. But there has been talk about you and Atom among some of the newer recruits. And I just have to ask. Are you working with the Maelstrom?" At first I didn't know what to think. Zax turned around and glanced at me, then kept walking. It wasn't till we got to Grand Hall of the Good King's Castle, that I brought up the question. "Sir, I didn't mean to offend you, bu.. but you haven't an.. answered my question." I said, stuttering for some reason. I never normally stuttered. "I know. When I glanced back, you had your hand on your sword. And even though you tried to hide it, I could still tell how you work it out in your head what to do based on my answer." Zax replied. "And, wh.. what is your answer?" I asked, frightened. "My answer is if you are going to hold on to your sword, then use it." Zax replied. Then just as I began to raise my sword from it holster, Zax whipped out his Katana! I quickly took up my sword trying hard to remember my training. Unfortunately I wasn't skill in Ninja combat and with a swift movement I was from vertical to a horizontal position. My sword was just behind my head stabbed into the ground. But even if Zax was slow I couldn't have pulled it up in time. He stood over me his Katana raised. Just when I thought I was done for Zax through his sword behind mine. He then took my hand and helped me up. "Does that answer you question?" Asked Zax. I thought for a moment about what had just happened, then drew my attention to the swords. They made an "X." I said out-load. I then followed up my random outburst with an explanation. "The crossed swords facing down. It represents the end point of a fight." I replied. "Very good. It's also my way of saying, NO. I'm not working with the Maelstrom, and wish to bring an end to this fight." I felt releaved. Knowing I was with a trustworthy and honorable warrior. Which was a surprise to me. From reading Zax's file he seemed normal. No battle medals, or decorations, not even a mention of any special training. But I could tell he had been wounded from this war, if not physically then mentally somehow. Just then I noticed a figure inside the Old Castle. "Zax look!" I shouted. "Stay here, in-case it's a trap." replied Zax, and he ran off after the figure. Next Chapter Previous Chapter Category:Blog posts